Liberty Rock Radio
'Liberty Rock Radio — 'радиостанция в Grand Theft Auto IV и Grand Theft Auto: Episodes from Liberty City. Ведущий - Игги Поп. Треклист Grand Theft Auto IV * The Smashing Pumpkins - "1979" (1995)** * Steve Marriott's Scrubbers - "Cocaine" (1996) * Godley & Creme - "Cry" (1985) * The Sisters of Mercy - "Dominion" (1987) * Stevie Nicks - "Edge of Seventeen" (1981)** * Electric Light Orchestra - "Evil Woman" (1975)** * David Bowie - "Fascination" (1975)** * Q Lazzarus - "Goodbye Horses" (1988) * Black Sabbath - "Heaven and Hell" (1980)** * Bob Seger & The Silver Bullet Band - "Her Strut" (1980) * The Stooges - "I Wanna Be Your Dog" (1969)* * Thin Lizzy - "Jailbreak" (1976) * Genesis - "Mama" (1983) * Hello - "New York Groove" (1975) * Queen - "One Vision" (1985) * The Black Crowes - "Remedy" (1992) * Joe Walsh - "Rocky Mountain Way" (1973) * The Who - "The Seeker" (1970) * Elton John - "Street Kids" (1975) * Heart - "Straight On" (1978) * ZZ Top - "Thug" (1983) * R.E.M. - "Turn You Inside-Out" (1988) * В игре — в титрах и в сообщении от ZiT — название артиста представлено как Iggy Pop, что не очень верно. Игги Поп был участником The Stooges, которая записала эту песню. TLaD и Episodes From Liberty City * Nazareth - "Hair of the Dog" (1975) * Styx - "Renegade" (1978) * Rod Stewart - "Every Picture Tells a Story" (1971) * Lynyrd Skynyrd - "Saturday Night Special" (1975) * The James Gang - "Funk #49" (1970) * The Edgar Winter Group - "Free Ride" (1972) * Aerosmith - "Lord of the Thighs" (1974) * Deep Purple - "Highway Star" (1972) * AC/DC - "Touch Too Much" (1979)** * Foghat - "Drivin' Wheel" (1976) * The Doors - "Five to One" (1968)** * Alice Cooper - "Go to Hell" (1976) * Jefferson Starship - "Jane" (1979)** * Iron Maiden - "Run to the Hills" (1982)** * Mötley Crüe - "Wild Side" (1987) * Saxon - "Wheels of Steel" (1980) * The Doobie Brothers - "China Grove" (1973) * Bon Jovi - "Wanted Dead or Alive" (1986) **Песни удалены в поздних обновлениях. Вырезанные песни В файле «american.gxt» GTA IV и TLaD можно найти песни, которые должны были появиться на станции, но не попали в финальную версию. * The Rolling Stones - "Fingerprint File" (1974) * The Rolling Stones - "Under My Thumb" (1966) * Elvis Costello - "Radio Radio" (1978) * Steppenwolf - "Ride With Me" (1971) * Tubeway Army - "Bombers" (1978) * Nazareth - "Changin' Times" (1975) * Black Oak Arkansas - "Hot and Nasty" (1971) * Breakwater - "Release the Beast" (1980) * New York Dolls - "Private World" (1973) * The Doobie Brothers - "Long Train Runnin'" (1973) * Warren Zevon - "Lawyers, Guns and Money" (1978) * Python Lee Jackson - "In a Broken Dream" (1970) * Rare Earth - "(I Know) I'm Losing You" (1970) * Robin Trower - "Day of the Eagle" (1974) * Billy Squier - "The Stroke" (1981) * Ted Nugent - "Hey Baby" (1975) * The Cult - "Born to Be Wild" (1987) * Love and Rockets - "Motorcycle" (1989) * Motörhead - "Ace of Spades" (1980) * Iron Maiden - "The Trooper" (1983) * Mötley Crüe - "Kickstart My Heart" (1989) * Judas Priest - "Breaking the Law" (1980) * Lou Reed - "Vicious" (1972) Во французском превью говорилось, что три песни группы The Rolling Stones можно услышать на станции, в то время как в файле представлено всего две песни. Разное * Любимая радиостанция Нико Беллика, Джонни Клебица и Пакки Макрири. * Радиостанция по умолчанию стоит на всех мотоциклах, принадлежащие банде Пропащие. * Песня "Cry" от Godley & Creme играет в трейлере ПК версии GTA IV, а "Wild Side" от Mötley Crüe играет во втором трейлере The Lost and Damned. * Песня "New York Groove" играет в финальных титрах GTA IV. * Песни "Every Picture Tells a Story", "Touch Too Much" и "China Grove" играют в финальных титрах The Lost and Damned. * "Highway Star" от Deep Purple всегда играет в начале миссии Clean and Serene, когда игрок забирает Билли из больницы. * Красавчик в The Lost and Damned носит футболку с логотипом станции. Она также играет в его гараже. * Радиостанция играет в убежище в Брокере, некоторых ресторанах Burger Shot и Cluckin’ Bell, боулинг-клубе Memory Lanes и автосалоне Grotti. * В одном из джинглов станции играет первые несколько секунд песни "Dead in Hollywood" от Murderdolls. Другие джинглы содержат начальный рифф из "I Don't Wanna Be Me" от Type O Negative и басовый рифф из "No Way" от Korn. * Песни "Dominion", "I Wanna Be Your Dog" и "Remedy" играют на фоне болтовни Игги Попа между песнями. * Игги Поп иногда срывается на бессмысленную раздражённую болтовню. В том числе он сетует на то, что очень сложно отчистить с груди ореховое масло. Это отсылка на известный случай, произошедший во время одного из концертов Игги, когда некто из фанатов дал ему банку с ореховым маслом, которую музыкант размазал по груди. * Когда начинается песня «Five to One», Игги иногда представляет The Doors как «группу, которую Вайс-Сити пытался арестовать». Это ссылка на концерт The Doors в Майами (на котором основан Вайс-Сити) в 1969 году в Dinner Key Auditorium, где певец Джим Моррисон якобы выставлял себя публике с использованием непристойностей, что привело к его аресту и судебному процессу в 1970-м. Галерея pl:Liberty Rock Radio de:Liberty Rock Radio 97.8 en:Liberty Rock Radio es:Liberty Rock Radio 97.8 fr:Liberty Rock Radio 97.8 nl:Liberty Rock Radio 97.8 pt:Liberty Rock Radio 97.8 Категория:Радиостанции в GTA IV Категория:Радиостанции